


He's Not Your Soldier Anymore

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [41]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Overprotective Bruce Wayne, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Protective Slade Wilson, Sort Of, Voyeurism, aruging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “So? How big is he?”“What?”“Slade. His cock. How big is it? Cause I know Dick probably has a size kink and-”“Do you need to be here, Jason?”“No. But it’s more fun here.”“Get out.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 21
Kudos: 284





	He's Not Your Soldier Anymore

Tim and Damian looked up when Jason stormed into the cave while Bruce didn’t bother lifting his head for his paperwork, even as he asked,

“Well?”

“You’re a fucking bastard, you know that jackass?” Jason snapped.

Bruce didn’t reply, merely asking, “What did you find?”

“I found a fucking happy ass couple,” Jason replied, throwing his helmet at Bruce, the object never making contact simply because Bruce dodged and got to his fet, expression dark.

“Report.”

Jason flipped him off. “Fuck you. Do your own peeping tom work, jackhole.”

“What’s going on?” Tim asked, feeling the need to step in when he heard the creak of Bruce’s leather gloves as the man curled his hands into fists.

“Bruce is so fucking suspicous of our brother in law that he made me spend all day spying on the happy couple.”

Tim opened and closed his mouth several times before making a confused noise in the back of his throat before asking,

“What? Who are you talking about?”

“Grayson and Wilson, who else?” Damian demanded, arms crossed over his chest as he came to stand beside the third Robin.

“Oh.”

“You want to know what they did, B?” Jason demanded. “Slade spent his day doing a fucking boring ass routine, Dick went out, Slade continued doing his boring ass routine.”

“And when Dick came home?”

“When Dick came home they danced in their living room like the most love sick couple I have ever fucking seen,” Jason snarled.

Bruce grunted. “Did you manage to-”

“You need to leave him alone, Bruce,” Jason snapped. “Dick is not your soldier anymore.” Tim and Damian’s eyes went wide, glancing at each other before looking back at Jason. “You can’t fucking control him and thank god.” he gave a humorless laugh. “How funny, I think, that he’s safer with Deathstroke than he has ever been with you.”

“The man is a murderer-”

“A murderer who’s done more for Dick’s safety than you have.”

The cave fell into silence. Tim and Damian watched Bruce silently, waiting to see the man’s response. Slowly, very slowly, Bruce stood and looked over at Jason. The two stared one another down, waiting to see what the other would do. Surprisingly, it was Bruce who broke the silence.

“Slade Wilson is a strategist above all else,” Bruce said calmly. “He spent years wanting Dick as his apprentice and you think he’s just dropped that?”

“So you’re saying he lets Dick climb all over him and hug him and kiss him just to trick the golden child into thinking he can be trusted?” Jason asked. “Seriously? When  _ you _ would sooner throw Dick over your shoulder if he tried that?”

“All the more reason to assume Deathstroke is using him.”

Jason scoffed. “You know, what? Fine,” he decided, putting up his hands in surrender. “If you’re  _ so sure _ that Slade is using Dick, then go ahead and spy on them yourself.”

Bruce didn’t bother to dignify that with a response, shoving past Jason and in the direction of the batmobile. As soon as the car peeled out of the cave, Damian crossed his arms over his chest and scowled over at Jason.

“What is wrong with you, Todd?” he snapped. “Did you  _ seriously _ just send father over there?”

Jason’s grin had Tim cautiously stepping forward and asking, “What di you do, Jason?”

“ _ I _ haven’t done anything,” Jason replied, placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt. “However, Dick and Slade were getting a bit…” he made an odd motion with his hand. “Frisky, when I left.”

“Fuck, Jason, seriously?” Tim asked. “They’re having an intimate moment and you just sent Bruce to spy on them?”

Jason shrugged. “As long as Dick doesn’t know I’m the reason Bruce is being a voyeur, I could care less what happens next.”

…………………………………………..

Bruce remained on the rooftop across from the apartment, peering into the window, just long enough to understand what he thought was happening before slipping silently through the living room window. Had Dick not been vulnerable in bed with the terminator, he would have smashed through the bedroom window but with Dick at risk, he’d needed a silent approach.

He stormed through the door, a weapon already in hand though it seemed like Deathstroke was faster because Bruce couldn’t even aim before a gunshot filled the small space and pain erupted in his thigh, where his armor was weakest. Through the pain he heard Dcik’s shout of shock before,

“Bruce!? Slade, what the fuck!?”

“What do you think you’re doing here, Wayne?” Deathstroke asked calmly, having no qualms with getting out of bed despite his lack of clothing, though Bruce did note the mercenary ensured Dick was covered and Bruce didn’t see anything on the acrobat.

“Step away from him,” Bruce snarled, straightening up and ignoring the pain in his leg in favor of determining whether he could throw his weapon and hit a mark faster than Deathstroke could pull the trigger.

“Bruce, what the hell are you doing here?” Dick snapped, pulling the sheet up to his chest as he watched the two at the end of the bed.

“Jason said-”

“I am absolutely certain that whatever is about to come out of your mouth did not, in fact, originate from Todd,” Deathstroke drawled. “So why don’t you tell us the truth without trying to throw someone under the bus.”

“I know you’re using him, Deathstroke,” Bruce growled. “I know you're using this marriage to try and goad him into a false sense of security before you trick him into a role as your Renegade-”

Another gunshot, Dick screamed again, but pain never came and Bruce blinked, turning just enough to see the bullethole in the doorframe, incredibly close to his head.

“I warned you,” Deathstroke said in a low, threatening tone. “To never say that name again. Understand that had you not brainwashed Richard into being your loyal little puppy, that bullet would not have missed.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Dick snapped. “Slade, put the gun down. Bruce, weapon  _ away _ or just  _ leave _ !” he huffed when neither of them did what he’d asked. “Did Jason send you here?”

“Jason failed his goal of finding out what Deathstroke was hiding-”

“ _ Slade _ is not hiding anything, you ass,” Dick snapped. “You had no right to storm in here and  _ threaten _ him.”

“Dick-”

“ _ Leave _ , Bruce,” the acrobat said firmly. “ _ Now _ .”

In that moment, though Bruce knew better than to say anything, he could have sworn he saw the apprentice of Deathstroke staring back at him. So instead, Bruce turned his gaze back to Deathstroke.

“If you hurt him-”

“You don’t get to say that,” Deathstroke cut in firmly. “You, least of all, get to say  _ that _ . Did you know I could have killed him? That was how we met, after all. I had been sent to kill him and you’d left your little birdy on the rooftop all by himself.”

“Slade,” Dick murmured. “Don’t goade him.”

To Bruce’s surprise, the mercenary smiled and replied, “Of course. I apologize, little bird.” To Bruce, he said, “I think it’s time you left, Mr. Wayne. You’ve long overstayed your not so welcome welcome.”

Bruce straightened up, careful of the bullet wound in his thigh as he looked at Dick and said,

“I expect you at the manor by eight tomorrow.”

To Bruce’s  _ shock _ , Dick’s reply was not obedience but rather a scoff, “First of all, you won’t even be  _ awake _ at eight,” the acrobat replied. “ _ Second _ of all, my  _ husband _ and I have plans.”

“Richard-”

“Bruce.”

Silence fell over the apartment. Deathstroke had no lowered his gun nor Bruce his weapon. Finally, the mercenary stepped back and calmly returned the safety to its place.

“Goodbye Wayne.”

Bruce left without another word.

…………………………………………………….

Bruce tried not to sigh at the sight of Jason lounging in the computer chair as the billionaire climbed out of the batmobile.

“Move,” he snapped, both thankful and surprised that the antihero did as ordered.

“So?” Jason asked, grinning. “How big is he?”

Bruce’s fingers paused over the kys. “What?” he snapped.

“Slade,” Jason explained. “His cock. How big is it? Cause I know Dick probably has a size kink and-”

“Do you need to be here, Jason?” Bruce snapped.

“No,” Jason replied. “But it’s more fun here.”

“Get out.”

Jason hummed, giving Bruce a sarcastic two fingered salute. “Aye aye, boss man. I’ll send Alfred down for the bullet wound, by the way.”

Again, Bruce paused. “What?”

“Dick called ahead. Said Slade shot you. Also said you’re no longer welcome at the apartment. And hey, did you know one of his neighbors is really obsessed with him and Slade? Apparently he heard the gunshot and called the police.” Jason chuckled. “Dick’s really pissed at you.”

“Get out, Jason.”

Jason merely shrugged, turning and striding off. As soon as he was gone, Bruce slumped back in the seat and tugged off the cowl, heaving an exhausted sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
